Cleaning sections of oral hygiene devices such as electric toothbrushes are known, where a moving cleaning element carrier is arranged to be coupled to a drive shaft of a handle of the electric toothbrush. It is known that the drive shaft provides the oscillatory rotation movement, where the drive shaft oscillates with a certain fixed maximum oscillation angle around a center position.